Multi-panel doors of the type used for closing a large opening in a building, such as a garage door, have long been manufactured using a plurality of substantially identical panels. The plurality of panels are typically hingedly or pivotally connected together to permit relative hinging movement between adjacent panels when the door is moved between a closed, vertical position, and an open, horizontal position.
Such multi-panel doors are commonly referred to as upward opening sectional doors and often include panels formed of a shell or casing, such as a molded or stamped piece of metal, fiberglass, or plastic, and an insulating core. In some cases, the multi-panel door includes windows positioned within one or more of the panels to allow users to view through a portion of the door. Due to the lightweight shell and core used to form the panels, multi-panel doors often require cumbersome, external framing structures to hold the windows in place. Thus, it is often difficult to create a seamless appearance on a multi-panel door that includes one or more windows. In addition, the windows and framing structures of such doors often provide for a limited viewing area through the door.